


【带卡】仙鹤报恩

by putaosuki



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putaosuki/pseuds/putaosuki
Summary: 有点玄幻（背景）的乡村甜饼
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 2





	【带卡】仙鹤报恩

*  
很久很久以前，有一个小村子，叫做木叶村。村庄由两个族长和他们各自的弟弟一同管理。  
黑长直的族长是人类，黑长炸的族长是妖怪。

有妖怪不是什么稀奇的事情，毕竟这是一个玄幻世界，只要有足够的时间修炼，那么上至动物下至植物都可以修炼成人。  
稀奇的是人类和妖怪竟一起管理村庄——在大多数修仙人士眼中，他们一向与妖族势不两立，看见一个灭一个，美名曰除恶扬善。而妖族更直接，一般长辈都会跟小辈说：“看到那个会飞的人类了吗？没错他们就是卑鄙的外乡人，能打就打，打不过就逃，气死他们。”

但是黑长直和黑长炸两个人分别是人族的奇葩和妖族的叛徒，这两人竟然都期盼着人族和妖族和谐共处。他们一相遇便天雷勾地火，惺惺相惜，刹那间世界上只有彼此，眼中再也装不下其他东西，只恨没有早一点遇见对方。  
两个人立刻建立了一个小村庄，来实现他们一直以来的人类和妖怪和平共处的想法——那就是木叶村。

因为黑长直和黑长炸不是故事的主人公，所以此刻就省略十万字他们友谊的发展过程，直接跳到木叶村的一个小村民身上。

*  
小村民叫做旗木卡卡西。  
他有着一头仿佛丝绸一般漂亮的银发，以及如同海底黑珍珠一样漆黑却圆润又美丽的的双眼，皮肤如雪一般剔透白皙。唯一令人感到遗憾的是，小村民喜欢带着面罩，蒙着半张脸，洗澡都不会让自己眼睛以下的皮肤露出来，导致其他村民纷纷猜测面罩下面到底是什么长相，甚至成为了村庄七大怪谈之一。

“卡卡西，有人找你！“

一个西瓜头穿着绿色的迷之紧身衣的村民朝卡卡西喊道，一口洁白的牙齿在阳光下疯狂地闪烁着光芒，卡卡西不得不眨眨自己的眼睛，好让对方看不出他被对方的牙齿给闪到了。

“我知道了，是谁啊？“  
“是个自称阿飞的家伙，还挺有意思的，我把他带过来了。“  
绿色紧身衣微微一侧身，后面的人就露出来了。  
来人穿着黑色的斗篷，把自己的身体包裹得严严实实，脸上还扣了一个橙色的螺旋面具，只有一个小孔露出他的右眼。

“是个大热天还穿斗篷戴面具的人呢！一定跟卡卡西很合得来，哈哈哈哈。“

卡卡西没有反驳绿色紧身衣的话，他在面具人阿飞的身上察觉到了熟悉的气息，是让他很怀念的感觉，让他急切地想要和阿飞讲话，来寻找这股奇怪的感觉的源头。  
绿色紧身衣大概是察觉到了卡卡西的心情，于是善解人意地抛下一句“等待你和我决斗，让我们的青春在热血下沸腾！”后就跑了。

卡卡西朝阿飞点点头，示意他进屋。

从刚刚起就一直沉默的阿飞在踏进房门的第一时间便开口了。  
“前辈～～～“  
“......？“

男子低沉的嗓音被当事人刻意地抬高了两个八度，再用上这种矫揉造作的语气，实在是充满了违和感。

“前辈～那个绿色西瓜头是谁啊？难道前辈乘我不在的时候就已经勾三搭四找到了新欢吗？嘤嘤嘤，阿飞我好伤心～“  
“哦，那个是凯，同村偶尔会一起训练的朋友。“

卡卡西神色如常，就好像对面和他讲话的人不是什么怪里怪气的面具人，甚至平静地回答了对方的问题。

“哦！！那阿飞就放心了！～“  
阿飞收起隔着面具假惺惺地擦拭眼泪的手，语气变回了最初活泼开朗（阿飞自称）的样子。  
还没等卡卡西回应两句，阿飞的嘴就像机关枪一样吧嗒吧嗒地开始说话了。

“其实呢，阿飞是曾经前辈救下的仙鹤，现在找到前辈来给你报恩啦！这可是来自女子高中生的报恩哦～“  
一边说着，阿飞还一边扭捏地摇摆起来。  
“所以呢现在要住在前辈家里，做可爱的田螺姑娘呢～我一定会帮上前辈很多忙的哦！“

不管是仙鹤还是田螺姑娘还是女子高中生都丝毫没有动摇卡卡西的面色，他只是看着阿飞面具下那一只红色的眼睛，微微地点了点头。

“嘻嘻，前辈真好。“阿飞做捧脸状。  
“但是呢前辈，一定不要掀开阿飞的面具哦。如果没有了面具，阿飞就会像小美人鱼一样变成泡沫消失不见呢，呜呜。“  
“.......“  
“前辈，前辈？咦前辈人呢？“

等阿飞一番表演完后卡卡西就不见了，但是很快的，他又重新出现在阿飞的面前。  
“抱歉，刚刚去整理了一下房间。“  
卡卡西自然而然地牵过阿飞埋在斗篷里的手——对方还带着黑色的手套，摸起来似乎有点陈旧了。

“啊？哦、哦.....我、不对，阿飞我好感动哦～～“  
似乎完全没有预料到对方会牵住自己的手，意识到的时候自己已经跟着卡卡西在他的房子里转来转去了。

“你挑一个房间吧？平时都有好好打扫。“  
“阿飞当然是要跟前辈一起住啦！！“  
橘色面具的可疑男子毫不犹豫地回答到。很快下一秒又嘻嘻地笑起来。。  
“前辈刚刚特地整理了自己的房间，阿飞不住进去岂不是浪费了前辈的一番好意～“

卡卡西攥着阿飞的手微微收紧，但又立刻放松下来，笑眯眯的眼睛弯成了月牙的形状。  
“好。“

*

卡卡西睡下了。  
今天他实在是很累：收留了自称阿飞的神秘男子，整理了房间，在傍晚还出门买了两块红豆糕给对方当作今天的晚餐，甚至因此连今天份额的《亲热天堂》都没有来得及看。

卡卡西睡得很沉，光怪陆离的梦境将他拖回封尘许久的回忆里。  
梦中带着橘色护目镜的小男孩和他一起坐在湖畔边的草坪上，与卡卡西一起高声阔谈。小男孩爽朗的笑声隐隐从耳边传来。阳光模糊了他的面容，但是卡卡西却一辈子也不会忘记他的长相。

“笨卡卡，等什么时候人族和妖族可以一起生活了我们就住一起吧！“  
“我修炼很快的，一定马上就能化形成大人了。“  
“虽然你这家伙又有洁癖又很讨厌，但是住同一个房间也不是不可以。“  
“晚饭至少两块红豆糕打底，不准只顾着自己吃秋刀鱼！“  
“......“

断断续续的说话声，和梦境一样温柔，让人感到虚幻。

同样还是那个男孩，倒在血泊中，半边的身体被石头压住。  
不管卡卡西怎么治疗，血都好像停不下来，在男孩的身下汇聚得越来越多——就像他眼睛一样漂亮的红色。

“咳、......卡卡西，别哭了....“  
“这下我们...扯平了......“  
“活下去吧......活下去吧.......“  
“只要还活着、...总有一天、我们......“

卡卡西在睡梦中不自觉地呢喃着两个字，正是这两个字让即将触及到他脖子的手停了下来。  
卡卡西说：“带土。”

他仍然闭着眼睛，好像这只是卡卡西的梦呓。在确定了对方确实没有醒来后，那只手移动了一下，最终只是捋了下对方被汗水浸透的银白色头发，就好像这样能抹去他的眼泪一样。

“笨卡卡。“  
手的主人叹了一口气，将脸上的面具揭开——那是曾经遭受过事故创伤的脸，扭曲的疤痕布满了他半边的脸。唯独那一双红色的眼睛依旧如同曾经一般不曾改变。  
他想了想，重新把滑稽的橘色面具扣在脸上，躺回卡卡西的身边。

“要是阿飞像泡沫一样消失了，那就只剩下宇智波带土了。“  
“真是不懂了，宇智波带土哪里好，曾经差点就让你死掉了，这种人有存在的意义吗？“  
“哼，为这种人念念不忘，不愧是笨卡卡。“  
“.......“  
他就像儿时一样在对方的耳边不停地碎碎念，唠叨了半天，回应他的只有对方均匀平稳的呼吸声。

于是他只是叹了口气，将他和卡卡西的被褥四角裹好，然后闭上眼睛等待第二天的到来。  
明天晚饭一定要改成三块红豆糕。他愤愤地这样想到。


End file.
